The Trust in the Forever Man
by bones35
Summary: Season 5 finale variation. Booth and Brennan struggle with their departures. Brennan learns some things about her feelings toward Booth. SPOILERS included
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't possess any legal rights to **__**the TV show 'Bones', its characters or any other intellectual property related to this tremendous television series.**_

_**This story is my version of the season finale – a long chpater, total of 6.**_

_**I welcome any comments, suggestions, etc.**_

**Chapter - Exordium**

The send-off was over; it wasn't really a party. While they stood at their favorite table at the Founding Fathers, it was a different mood. Usually, they celebrated a solved case, but in a sense, this event remained a mystery. There was nothing to celebrate. Brennan was off to an historic archeological dig and Booth was going back to the military – the duration for both - an entire year. The center was not holding; it was replaced with a void, nothingness, a region of space and time that held no future, no hope – emptiness.

The guests were confused; almost to a person, each felt Booth and Brennan knew each other better than any two should. Married couples ache for such closeness. Their feelings for each other, long suppressed by duty and fear, was palpable. Caroline was right – they were running from each other, not _to_ anything. How is it that their co-workers and friends, even Parker, could sense the attraction? Although Booth tried, his effort was half-hearted – twice. Brennan was not ready, and that is what frustrated Booth. As well as he knew her, it appears it was still not enough. Yet, with this latest incident, she said she was protecting him from her. He didn't understand, perhaps never will. He _wanted_ to understand, but the emotion of her rejection was nearly unbearable. He couldn't remember the last time he cried.

Parker remained next to his father, never letting go of his hand. The sad look on his face was especially heart wrenching. Booth looked down on his son, trying to maintain a loving smile. He had to really focus to ensure his quivering lips were not too obvious. If he started to tear up, then he'd look away. It didn't get any easier; Brennan was on the other side.

Brennan and Booth only spoke occasionally to each other during the send-off, but they never left each other's side. Brennan was afraid to look into his eyes, at least for too long. Booth constantly touched her, gentle reminders of his feelings, pointing out people to ensure they each said their good-bys to or to ask her if she would like anything to eat or drink. Booth knew he would never forget the feel of her skin or her beauty. He was already starting to miss her; the late night meals, visiting each other's apartment, the smell of her hair and perfume. He closed his eyes, knowing those memories would forever be seared into his mind. While important to him, he knew it would not replace the feeling when he would look into her eyes. Those eyes – so penetrating and while to some they are blank or emotionless, he knew better. They revealed more about her than anything else. He could not look away; she was spellbinding and alluring.

He pleaded with and reminded her to text or e-mail every day to let him know she was safe. He also emphasized to her that she ensure security personnel were always within 25 feet of her, 24/7. She nodded that she would do as he requested. Brennan knew better than to argue; it would only agitate him. Although he was training Rangers, she was convinced he would join on dangerous missions. He was the best sniper; Booth's commanders wouldn't forget that. He would then be in mortal danger. Her heart ached; if anything would happen to him . . . she had to set those thoughts aside. She tried so hard to keep that out of her mind, but it was useless. Her ability to compartmentalize, especially concerning Booth, was waning.

Booth was polite to the other guests, but was distracted nonetheless. He was going to miss his son terribly, but he was going to ache for Brennan. That security force had better be staffed with ex-Rangers or ex-SEALS. He would make some phone calls.

Although Catherine Bryar and Andrew Hacker attended, they kept their distance from the couple for most of the time. Prior to the Gravedigger trial, Booth had explained, almost apologized, that while he enjoyed Catherine's company, he wanted to be just friends. Yes, he was somewhat attracted to Catherine. A smart, beautiful woman showed real interest in him and he admitted he was excited. Yet, he didn't have that connection with her - no surprise there. One lunch and a few dinners did not do much for him. He couldn't shake Brennan out of his mind; he wondered if he could ever do so.

He had explained to Catherine that he would sit next to Brennan during the Gravedigger trial. Their kidnapping ordeals and aftermath were still a vivid memory and they needed each other for support. Catherine attended some of the trial and knew Booth held Brennan's hand. When Catherine saw them never leaving each other's side, she could feel the electricity between them. Booth would only be happy with Brennan. She hated to admit it, but seeing Brennan, Booth and Parker together looked almost like a picture-perfect family, despite the pervasive sadness that enveloped the scene. It looked like they had always belonged together.

Hacker did not feel the same way, however. He was somewhat pleased when Booth announced he would help the Army Rangers in developing a new training program and would therefore take a leave of absence from the FBI. While Booth and Brennan were by far the best investigative duo at the FBI, he wanted his shot at Brennan. Booth's presence around Brennan as her partner was a distraction and felt she wouldn't give her full attention to their relationship. However, after the trial, she explained that her interest in him would remain strictly platonic, although an occasional coffee would be certainly possible. Her message and body language were clear; her heart was crushed and he would not be the one to help mend it.

Still, with Brennan deciding on yet another excursion was typical; Booth thought he had scared her, yet again. Was she running to or away from something? Booth reflected on the past few weeks; those were interesting, but also fun, despite the dire consequences that had brought them to those situations, especially her school reunion and that rock n' roll fantasy camp. The aquarium investigation was also interesting, although he was not wild about her in the tank. He was not also comfortable when they discussed their dates. Despite his doomed gamble and their dating others, all in all, he was pleased they still enjoyed each other's company. He realized one thing, however; he had learned to compartmentalize when it came to Brennan.

It was a long shot that Brennan would reconsider her decision to keep their partnership strictly professional. Deep down, he felt he was still 'that guy'. His gut on such matters never proved him wrong. He hoped she loved him, but for whatever reason, she couldn't accept it – no scientific evidence. He prayed for wisdom and understanding. His faith in God never wavered, however; if it was meant to be, it would happen. Until then, he had to find ways to cope and going away for some time seemed logical. He could not remain in D.C. if she was not there. How ironic, he was using rationality to get him through this and he was hoping that she would see the emotional aspect.

0-2; he couldn't shake his batting average with women he loved. Rebecca had rejected his marriage proposal and Bones, while not a proposal, pretty much did the same thing – he was not good enough for either. He could only conclude that neither loved him, at least the way he was hoping. Cam was a love _interest_, but they never developed the deep connection. They each concluded that and it was a great feeling that they were the best of friends. He was also happy for Cam that she had a boyfriend. Best of all, Booth really liked the guy.

As he had a thousand times, he played out in his mind that heart wrenching scene over and over. Brennan had rejected his desire to pursue a romantic relationship; she told him that she was protecting him and that she needed proof, not just anecdotal evidence, of the long-term viability of a relationship. He didn't know how to respond – how can you prove it except through love, trust and commitment? What seemed ages ago, he recalled the first time he expressed his feelings towards her during the Harbinger case. He still battered himself with making the 'atta-girl' comment, but she looked so scared. He felt stupid then and the feeling never went away. It was one of his few real regrets in his life; now two of them were connected to Brennan.

And what was Bones' deal with Hacker? He just could not understand that one. He was harmless enough; a classic bureaucrat that had political connections and terrific administrative skills, but zero investigative and intuitive skills. If he ever had either, both disappeared long ago. His empty and somewhat gratuitous attempt to impress Brennan during his 'rescue' of them at the Jeffersonian was a laugh. Surely, even Bones saw through that. He chuckled to himself; the guy _is_a doofus. Hacker was adept at his job, but it rankled Booth that Hacker benefited from his successes. Booth wondered if he ever really needed his support, Hacker would deliver. He concluded only if it didn't harm Hacker's career.

Brennan was, is, his best friend. Booth told her things he never admitted to anyone. Partners did that. He couldn't think of one thing he wouldn't tell her, except one. He smiled to himself; there's no such thing as a guy hug. Guys don't hug things out. Bones didn't know that, though. It was really the only time to touch and hold her for an extended time. At some point, he would have to fess up on that one.

Wyatt was a bit annoyed with Booth. "Hope and patience": did Booth just forget his advice? What did Sweets have to do with this? Booth had blown the 'patience' part, maybe the 'hope' is still there? Wyatt was perplexed; he knew Brennan loved Booth, but felt it was not his place to tell him. It was best for these things to play themselves out. He's convinced of it – "hope and patience" he repeated to himself; it was and is the right advice.

Angela was crying, a lot. Hodgins tried to console her as best as he could. She would miss her best friend, but was more upset with the feeling of crushing loneliness Brennan would experience. Angela was convinced Brennan's love for Booth was so deep and enduring, but she wouldn't trust herself that she deserved a man like him. Angela just didn't know how to push her in the right direction.

As her father, Max wanted his daughter to be happy in whatever she did. He'll always feel guilty for abandoning her and Russ, but knew in his heart that what he and his wife did to save their family was the right thing. He watched her for most of the send-off, but sensed she had a heavy heart. He knew there was more to her relationship with Booth then just FBI partners. It was special and wanted that for her. He had told her that when she found someone she could trust, she needed to hang on to that person. More and more, Max knew that person was Booth. He had also pleaded with Booth to take care of her. His pleas did not appear to take hold.

Sweets was miserable. He held himself responsible for essentially breaking up the best FBI partnership. He kicked himself for being so careless; confronting Booth in front of Brennan to be the gambler. What was the point? Was he that selfish to prove his book was right? Sweets admitted to himself that Booth was right; Sweets' youth and immaturity occasionally manifested itself and in this instance, these two paid the price. He didn't know if he could ever forgive himself. Sweets knew that Booth may never trust him again; he couldn't blame him. Worse, the rest of the squints will eventually also blame him for breaking up the center. He could try to argue that Booth doesn't do anything he didn't want to, but what was the point?

His value to the Jeffersonian may have been irreparably compromised. It's why he was mulling resignation or at least asking for a transfer. Yet, staying with the FBI may not be beneficial either; this organization has its own communication network. Rumors would fly on how he ruined a great team. He groaned out loud at that realization.

He apologized to Booth, but was afraid of Brennan. He knew she would accuse him of experimenting on them again. She was right; subconsciously, he probably did - all for that stupid book. He was relieved he got both drafts from them. He was going to shred them and delete all of his work. There would be no physical evidence of his careless and thoughtless handiwork, but the emotional damage would last forever.

Brennan didn't like parties, not really. She often felt out of place. Yes, these were her friends but the purpose of the party was to celebrate her departure for another dig and Booth's return to the military. She had so loved these excursions; archeology was her first love. Yet, this time the feeling was hollow. While a once in a lifetime opportunity, some how it didn't seem as important. She really couldn't pinpoint it, but she knew she had to stop kidding herself; it always comes back to Booth.

When everyone had left the Founding Fathers, Booth asked Brennan if he could walk her home. She nodded yes; she could barely hold it together. Her eyes were filled with tears and Booth felt even worse. He hated to see her this way. He knew their year apart would be difficult, but necessary. Their respective assignments were important. She walked into the kitchen to get some water; they had enough wine and beer. He sat down on the couch and turned on her iPod; he silently prayed that it contained none of the songs Hacker put together. Pleased, it was a collection of songs he had mentioned to Brennan some time ago.

Brennan, with their glasses of water, joined him on the couch and sat closely next to him. It had been awhile they had been so close to each other, at least alone. Brennan asked, "Will Catherine be upset about this?"

Booth answered, "Probably not; we broke up just before the Graveyard trial." Brennan, with sadness, replied, "I'm sorry, Booth."

"I'm not", he answered. "I was not right for her." Brennan let go a long exhale. "I'm not seeing Andrew any more. He's nice, but something was missing."

He put his arm around her and she wrapped both arms around his chest. Just then, Brennan's iPod started playing an October Project song, _Return to Me_.

you rise like a wave in the ocean  
and you fall gently back to the sea  
now I want to know how to hold you  
return to me  
return to me

you shine like the moon over water  
and you darken the sky when you leave  
now I want to know how to keep you  
return to me  
return to me  
turn to me  
return to me

everything I tell you has been spoken  
and everything I say was said before  
but everything I feel is for the first time  
and everything I feel I feel for you

I am here calling the wind  
I am here calling your name  
I am here calling you back  
return to me  
return to me

I know what it means to be lonely  
and I know what it means to be free  
now I want to know how to love you  
return to me  
return to me

I am here calling the wind  
I am here calling your name  
I am here calling you back  
return to me  
return to me

At the end of the song, Brennan looked up, with her eyes filled with tears and whispered to Booth, "You had better come back to me. I wouldn't know what I'd do if something happened to you." She hugged him tightly, turning her face into his chest. He could feel the dampness of her tears on his shirt.

"I'll be back, baby. With all of my strength, I will be back. You need to be careful in the Indonesian jungle. Promise me that you will listen to the security guards. Promise me."

"Yes, I promise."

"Also, I want you to have this." Booth removed his St. Christopher's medal, the one he let Jared borrow when he went on his India vacation, from around his neck.

Brennan was mildly upset, "Booth, no, you need to keep this. You're going to war, a much more dangerous place than the Maluku Islands."

Booth insisted, "Please, do this for me?"

Brennan relented, took it and put it around her neck. She promised herself she would not remove it until she returned.

They sat and listened to the music, a colleciton of new age, jazz, and light rock. Except when he held Parker for the first time, he had never felt this close to another human being. There was nothing sexual or even sensual about their physical closeness; simply an emotional bonding that would be forever a part of his soul and memory. He kissed her head, with his tears falling into her hair.

While holding Booth, Brennan tried to recall the numerous discussions where Booth explained love, commitment and trust. Six years ago, he asked her if she believed in fate; she didn't then and she didn't a few short weeks ago. Now, she was having doubts. Her education, intellect and construct didn't support fate. It's why she also didn't believe in God; only people impacted others' lives, not some spirit. She knew Booth tried to teach her otherwise, but she just couldn't see it. He unconvincingly tried to explain that we can't think like God. We'll find out His reasons when it's time. Brennan did not share his patience. She had faith, but it was in her science, not any religion.

He was nonetheless persuasive. He explained love is also like that; an unrelenting, powerful feeling of a connection with another person. He had promised her that she would experience it, being lost in another person. The heart is where love exists. She accepted Booth's contention that love causes the brain's reactions, but she hadn't experienced it yet, or so she thought. This is what confused her to no end. Booth changed her a lot, she admitted that. She trusted Booth, in every way. True, Angela was her best _girlfriend_; Booth was her best friend, ever.

Those two really got her going at times. Both of them explained love is forever, but Brennan found it difficult to accept the concept. How can something last forever? It's why she felt relationships were temporary; people always disappoint you, eventually, or worse, abandon you. She lived by the mantra that you can't get hurt if you don't permit others to get too close.

She thought why not go to the dig; it's her calling and it seems all the men in her life always left; her Dad, Russ, even Sully. She had a connection with Sully, but it now seemed more physical. Yes, he lived wide, but if he really loved her, as he said he did, he wouldn't leave. What was wrong with her? Was it her? Did Sully really think she would just want to sail around the Caribbean for a year? Angela said she should go. Even Booth said to go. But when Sully left, Booth was there to comfort her. It worked, because she somehow didn't feel that upset by his departure. She couldn't explain the reason and she hated that.

Yet, her life experience as a foster child and the feelings of abandonment had hardened her. Few people really were able to soften her; Angela for certain. She encouraged Brennan to get out of the lab. But it was Booth who made it happen. She valued their partnership and missed him when they didn't have a case. Her Dad noticed, so did Angela. But did Booth feel the same way?

It didn't matter – God, she was going to miss Booth.

While it was quite late, her mind thought of what it would be like to be gone for a year, apart from Booth. She didn't want the evening to end.

"Booth?"

"Mmmmm, what is it?"

"Can we stay like this until tomorrow?"

"I would absolutely love that, Bones. Thank you."

Brennan was emotionally drained and after several glasses of wine, fell asleep, without any nightmares, but holding a man she couldn't stop thinking about.

With that brief exchange, Booth knew he didn't have to worry about moving on; she was in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't possess any legal rights to **__**the TV show 'Bones', its characters or any other intellectual property related to this tremendous televison series.**_

_**This story is my version of the season finale.**_

**Chapter – Epiphany**

When she awoke the next morning, Booth was gone. She found a note on her coffee table.

_Bones, _

_What a wonderful, peaceful night I spent with you. I've never felt so close to another person. I didn't want to awaken you; you looked so beautiful and peaceful. I stared at you for a long time. I didn't want to make our separation more difficult. Saying good-by is always difficult and being apart from you for this long is nearly unbearable, but I think you would agree we need this time from each other for good reasons._

_I will pray for you every day for your safety and happiness. I wish you every success with this dig. I know it's an important time for you and I'm pleased your expertise will be a part of history. You deserve this._

_I'm not sure if I will be able to obtain a pass to leave the base and say good-by to you at the airport. I will do whatever is possible. If I can get there before you depart, we have to promise each other not to hug or hold each other in any way. It would be too difficult to let you go._

_One year from today, we meet at the Reflecting Pool, near the coffee cart. Will you promise to meet me there?_

_I will always be your partner; I have trust in you and will be there for you in whatever way you want. Take care of yourself._

_Yours, always and forever,_

_Booth_

Brennan lovingly caressed the note and then held it to her heart. She began to tear up, but knew she had to get busy packing. Her flight left later that afternoon.

She decided to go to the Jeffersonian first for some last minute paperwork. She was staring at her e-mails; over 200 remained unopened. She just didn't feel up to reading that many. Most were congratulatory in nature regarding her selection to lead the archeological dig. Angela entered Brennan's office, startling her.

Brennan couldn't ignore her responsibility to her profession and the Jeffersonian. She felt conflicted about leaving her team, however. It seemed to her that the decision to go on this dig was more difficult; it felt different now. She placed her head in her hands and softly wept.

"Angela, you're my best friend. Tell me, am I doing the right thing? I should want to go on this dig. It's such an opportunity! But, it feels different this time. I don't understand."

"Brennan, first of all, I'm your best _girl_friend. Booth is your best friend, period. That's okay, really it is. Now, regarding this dig, it doesn't feel right, does it? I mean, deep down, is it really the most important thing to you right now?"

Brennan, responded, "I need to get away. These murder cases have worn me out. I need to get back to my real passion. Besides, I'll be back in a year, what's the big deal? Booth will have done his duty, again, and we'll be back investigating murders and solving crimes."

Angela said, "Sweetie, you didn't answer my question. You'll miss Booth and I think you have to admit this to yourself. What more do you want? What will make you happy?"

"You think I love him, don't you?"

Angela responded, "Yes, yes I do – you just don't realize it."

"But, Ang," Brennan replied, "I need evidence; it's what I am. I need proof."

Angela sat down next to Brennan, and gently explained, "Honey, love is not like that. It's an emotional condition. It does manifest itself in physical reactions. Even at the party, you never left his side. Look at your bookcase at home, the physical evidence is right in front of you. Plus, are observations as legitimate as physical proof?"

"Yes", replied Brennan.

"Well, what about your FBI cases? How many times did you spend special moments together? My God, Brennan, he took a bullet for you. He took you to your high school reunion. Whose idea was it to go as a married couple – his, right?"

"Yes."

"What about the rock-n-roll fantasy camp? 'Hot Blooded' is your song and you enjoyed singing with him, right?

"Yes."

"You worry about him leaving you, don't you? Sweetie, that man loves you so much. Think about it; you told him no romance, professional only. Yet, he agreed to still work with you. I would venture a guess that any other guy would have left. The pain he must experience to know that his soul mate does not feel the same way; talk about heart crushing. His strength of love is unlimited."

"I don't have his open heart, Angela. I'm afraid he'll not love me at some point or something will happen and our partnership will go away. I could not bear that pain, but mostly, if it's my fault, the pain he would experience would be too much. You should have seen his face after we left Sweets' office and he said he wanted a romantic relationship. No, better for him to feel the pain now then later, when I'd likely disappoint him."

Angela was shocked, "What do you meant you don't have an open heart? My God, Brennan, I could name a ton of examples, and I'll bet that Booth could name even more of your kindness and generosity."

Brennan was puzzled.

Angela, equally perplexed, exhorted, "Shall I list them for you?"

"You wanted to attend the Christmas Day funeral for that murdered exterminator.

You worked on Christmas Day to track down the lost love of that man in the fallout shelter when we were in quarantine.

You donated money to help me save that pig.

You adopted Ripley only to find out that he had to be put down, but you wanted to bury him. Booth told me about your eloquent eulogy, by the way.

You provided funds to rebuild a bridge for that West Virginia town.

I suspect you donated money to fund Wendell's scholarship.

You worked so hard to get that trailer for your family at Christmas when your dad was in jail.

And I know about you giving your pool key to Booth and Parker.

And, let's talk about that story you wrote while Booth was in a coma."

"I deleted that story, Angela."

"Honey, nothing gets deleted from a hard drive. I recovered it. No wonder he thought you two were really married and you were pregnant. I know it's what you want; it's why you wrote it in the first place. You must have been shocked when he recalled it in so much detail."

"Now, even you would have to accept all of that as proof. You don't give yourself enough credit. Furthermore, I'll bet that is one of the reasons he does love you so much is your kindness and open heart, especially to Parker and Pops. He is your 'forever' man."

"You want that kind of life with Booth. That is so beautiful and reflects your devotion and love for him." Angela paused for a moment. "Whoa, wait a minute. Sweetie, you think you're not good enough for him, don't you?"

Brennan replied, "I'm not made for permanent relationships. I'd disappoint him or I'd do something to hurt him. I couldn't it bear it if either of those things happened."

Angela thought for a moment, "Brennan, do you trust this man unconditionally with your life?"

"Yes."

"Would you do anything for him, even lay down your own life to save him?"

"Yes."

"Do you have faith in him that he would do anything for you?"

"Yes".

"Can you imagine your life without him?"

"No."

"You have to learn that trust in Booth and yourself is part of a loving relationship. You trust this man with your life and either of you would give their life to save the other. My God, if that's not a soul mate, I don't know what is."

"Sweetie, you have what most loving couples never had or will have. In my world, you are in love with him, unconditionally and unequivocally. You wanted Booth to father your child. Your own father thinks the world of him. Russ and his family idolize him. The team here at the Jeffersonian would walk through a wall for him. We all see it; you two are made for each other. What IS it that you are afraid of?"

Brennan was confused. "That . . . I . . . I don't have that ability to love someone forever. I don't want to hurt him."

Angela was frustrated. "He's a full, grown adult male. He knows there is risk in love, but he's convinced that you two are destined and I for one would not go against his gut. He knows you Brennan. If he didn't think you were capable of loving him forever, he would not have pursued a relationship with you."

"I just don't know, Angela."

"I thought you said you trusted him? There are no guarantees, Brennan. Didn't you tell me that Sully was worth the risk? Then why isn't Booth? And another thing, we both know you stayed because of Booth, not because of some crap Wyatt told you about not living a purposelessness life. We all have questions of the heart; look at Hodgins and me. You want facts to prove love; you DO have that and more. You have witnesses and evidence everywhere. Booth was right; you need to look and recognize these for what they are. Most 'settle' on their mate, knowing or feeling their partner is just good enough. Well, Brennan, you have the best man you could imagine. Trust your heart and trust Booth. Don't be afraid, he trusts you, unconditionally."

She was as confused as ever. "I have to go, Angela. I need to pack." With that, she exited her office and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't possess any legal rights to **__**the TV show 'Bones', its characters or any other intellectual property related to this tremendous televison series.**_

_**This story is my version of the season finale.**_

**Chapter - Reflection**

Booth walked back to his apartment after leaving Brennan's. He made it longer by walking by the Reflecting Pool. He thought the next time he would see this place would be in one year, hoping and praying Brennan would meet him. He realized that his flight was leaving in a few hours and he had to get home to pack.

While packing, he shuddered on how much he would miss Parker and Bones. He was not excited at all about this Ranger training mission. He wondered why he accepted the assignment. The Colonel was very persuasive; the Rangers needed his expertise and savvy.

He decided to pray, asking God for guidance. He also asked for the strength to return to Parker and her, in whatever way He permitted and for Him to protect both of them. He knew that it would be a long year, but necessary for both of them. Still, he was uneasy. She could meet someone, a man that would make her feel more comfortable; more likely to meet her needs. He really was upset with his bumbling attempts to reveal his true feelings. Was the third time a charm? He would have to wait a full year. Like every day, he prayed for her safety and his ability to protect her from harm. He hoped that his love for her would not evaporate and that he would be there for her whenever she needed him.

He would trust in God; perhaps it was his penance, but also knowing that He would not send anything we can't handle. This trust had to be something he will hold onto; Brennan was worth it. He would wait; hell, he waited over 5 years. His gut gave him hope in his trust. Wyatt was right; hope and patience remained sage advice. Booth admitted he should have waited. It galled him that Sweets baited him, challenged him to take the first step. He was starting to understand why Brennan hated psychology.

He also trusted Brennan. That would never change. That was the patience part.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't possess any legal rights to **__**the TV show 'Bones', its characters or any other intellectual property related to this tremendous televison series.**_

_**This story is my version of the season finale.**_

**Chapter - Reminiscence**

Brennan knew Booth was in love with her. He was always there for her, whenever and however she needed him. She tried to imagine the pain he must be in; her rejection of him, yet he remained her partner because that is what she wanted and needed. She too experienced such rejection; moving to so many foster homes, and the accompanying loneliness.

While he was no longer dating Catherine, she suspected he hadn't seen other women before her coming on to the scene. Could he have been waiting all this time? He was so convinced he was that guy. His romanticism about a man knowing right away about the right woman was something she struggled with; how could he know?

Yet, this was the essential basis of his investigative skills; his gut rarely was proven wrong. Her science was the perfect complement and foil to his gut. It was the primary reason why they were so good together as an investigative team. She trusted his gut and he trusted her science and intelligence.

Brennan walked around her apartment, not wanting to pack. She knew she was procrastinating. It was not like her to do that. She was going to miss the late night dinners, the two of them sitting watching a movie or just engaging in wonderful small talk. God, she was going to miss all of that, but, mostly she was going to miss him, his smile and presence in her life. The investigations were usually interesting, but working with Booth was everything to her.

She knew that it would never be the same. She wondered what it will be like in one year. Will she want to investigate murders? If not, what does that mean to their relationship? Her rational brain could not process that now. She had to get focused on the Maluku Islands dig.

Still, Brennan was preoccupied with Booth. She was wandering in her apartment, thinking of so many cases and special moments; the plumbing repair where she confessed how close she felt to him, the museum where she wanted him to kiss her, and the oh so many occasions where they hugged when she felt scared or sad. He was always there for her.

She stopped in front of one book case, one she limited to her FBI investigations. Naturally, all involved Booth, but she found Parker was in more photographs in the last year or so. She felt, well, almost committed to the two of them. Her pictures of her parents and Russ and his family were in another bookcase. She reconnected with her family. She recognized it was really because of Booth. Without him, Dad and Russ would just be a memory.

There were several photos, most taken by others, but _now_ she really looked at them. She was usually looking at Booth or Parker, not at the camera. She realized the look on her face when facing Booth. The contentment and happiness were so obvious. She knew the day and event where each photo was taken, and who had taken the photo.

Her eyes then wandered to the framed newspaper articles, extolling their unusual partnership in solving complex crimes. The reporter noted the good teamwork, calling them the 'complete partnership'. She then saw what she considers her favorite keepsakes, besides her mother's ring and earrings. Jasper, Smurfette and Little Bones were situated in front of a photograph taken of them during the celebration sponsored by the Egyptian ambassador for her work. In the photograph, Booth's arms were around her and the look in his eyes was captivating. Why hadn't she really noticed that before? He looked so proud to be with her.

Her eyes wandered to the photograph of their first prize at that rock-in-roll fantasy camp as best performing duo; another photo at her high school reunion where they were voted 'cutest couple'. Booth had framed the Buck and Wanda poster from their undercover work at the circus. A third framed newspaper article reporting on Taffat's conviction with a photograph; they were holding hands. She was fighting back tears then, too. Again, he was there looking at her, with that comforting smile. She held his hand during the entire trial; he never left her side. She thought how she would not have been able to get through that ordeal without him.

Her tears slid down her cheeks when she rally recognized the tenderness and affection she showed Booth in other photographs. What has changed? Was she in love with him?

Brennan physically and now emotionally exhausted, stretched out on her couch. She could sense and smell Booth's presence; he loved this couch. Her eyelids heavy, she thought a quick cat nap would do her well before packing and hopefully a comforting dream would ensue.

_Brennan was in a park, the one where her mother taped the message her Dad gave her. It was a beautiful day, the smell of late spring was heavy in the air and a light breeze made it so comforting. A woman was approaching and Brennan immediately recognized her mother._

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes, Tempe."_

"_I don't understand – you're dead."_

"_Is that really the first thing you really want to say to me?"_

"_No, of course not; I'm sorry - I've missed you so much."_

"_I've missed you too. Have you forgiven me, sweetheart? I know I have caused you so much pain, but I had to do it. I am so sorry for what I've put you through."_

"_I understand, Mom."_

"_I'm so happy you and your father are close. He loves you so much."_

"_He misses you, Mom."_

"_I know, honey."_

"_Are you a ghost or am I dreaming?"_

"_Does it really matter? I'm here to help."_

"_Dad says I'm just like you. I don't think so; I don't have your open heart."_

"_Of course you do. Your father thinks so as well. So does Booth."_

"_Booth thinks that?"_

"_Well, Temperance, he has opened your heart to show you to love, and trust and to have faith. It's what he has prayed for; and you have opened your heart to others, and not just him. It's what makes him love you so much. You deserve him."_

"_Mom, I don't have his heart."_

"_Of course you do. How many times have you shown kindness and love to others? I'll leave that to your friends to show you. Your willingness to spare Booth pain is an open heart and an amazing proof of love; you need to accept this. I know you love him. That kind of self-sacrifice is beautiful, Temperance - that is an open heart. You think of others before yourself."_

"_When you were in England, did you not say what you learned from Booth is that scientists must arm themselves with something other than pure logic? Do you think an understanding heart might be a good companion to logic?"_

"_I know I'll disappoint him, Mom. He deserves better."_

"_Dear, isn't that for him to decide? Do you not even trust him to choose the one he loves? After all, he knew from the very beginning. Don't you believe in his inherent instincts, especially involving his own heart? You do have a wonderful and giving heart; it's time you see it and now you must listen to it. Your moment is fast approaching. Remember what Pops said to you? 'Don't be scared. Things happen so quickly.' Your trust in Booth is wonderful, but you need to trust in yourself. He trusts you."_

_Brennan's mother closed her eyes and despite a loving expression on her face, a tear slid down the side of her face._

"_What's wrong, Mom?"_

"_Temperance, Booth is praying for you, right now."_

"Why? How do you know? Do you know what he's saying?"

"He wants you to be happy and prays that he can be there for you whenever you need him, no matter what, in whatever way that will work best for both of you. He wants to be by your side, if it was OK with God."  


"_What does that mean, he loves me?"_

"_It's deeper than love."_

"_What could that be?"_

"_Selfless devotion."_

Brennan awoke suddenly, with the image of her mother trying to help her at this crossroad. She missed her so much. She realized that even with the pain of rejection, Booth remained her partner. She tried to imagine how much strength that must require. Even while he was dating Catherine, he remained her partner because she had asked. He couldn't say no to her, even in the face of her rejection. How could she not trust a man who would sacrifice so much? She started to cry again.

The trust, commitment and her feelings for Booth were so strong. If this were indeed love, then she knew she was in love with Booth. He sacrificed for her; she knew she would sacrifice anything for him; there was indeed nothing she wouldn't do for him. Brennan was learning the full measure of love and devotion. And she was prepared to prove it; she would not go on this historic dig. She would not crush his heart again - ever.

She called a cab to get to the airport. She had less then 30 minutes to see him before his flight departed. It was going to be close, but she had to tell him how she felt.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't possess any legal rights to **__**the TV show 'Bones', its characters or any other intellectual property related to this tremendous televison series.**_

_**This story is my version of the season finale.**_

**Chapter - Evolution**

Booth was at the airport; his flight to Atlanta was leaving shortly. It would then be about a two-hour drive to Fort Benning. He was glad no one was there to see him off. It was already gut wrenching to say good-by to Parker last night. He wasn't afraid to admit or show he cried. Hell, even Rebecca was crying, but more for Parker's sadness. Pops was tough; he knew the military life was not easy.

There was, of course, Bones. She had made her decision; she was off to Indonesia for a year-long dig. He choked up thinking of what could have been, he was upset; didn't he know gambling was destructive? He should have listened to Gordon Gordon – "hope and patience", Booth muttered. Well, he learned a lot working with Bones. He learned to compartmentalize; to still work with her and keep his loving devotion to her on the sidelines.

Booth was so proud of his Bones. A world-renowned anthropologist and successful author; he was her partner, and she would be part of history. He wouldn't pretend to really understand the significance of her work, but since she said it was important, that was good enough for him.

Booth was walking, no moping towards his gate. His bags felt heavy. There were other soldiers on his flight, some Rangers. No one recognized him of course; he was older and in civilian clothes. Civilian – he's already in the military mode of thinking.

Booth had given his all to his country; fifty kills. Still, he remained haunted by several of his missions, but losing his spotter Teddy Parker was on the top of the list and so was killing General Radek. The image of that weeping boy was almost too much to bear. He knew what he did was important, but it came at a high cost. Yet, his decision to rejoin the Rangers was important; he could also help save lives and improve the training to hopefully save other soldiers like Teddy. Parker even saw this. He also admitted, finally, he could not work FBI cases without her.

He knew this was weighing on him; how can he focus on training Rangers? She had totally overtaken him. He was, is and forever will be in love with her. Still, he knew this dig was historic, and Brennan was foremost in her field. She needed to be on that assignment; she was the best and if it's only half as important as Brennan explained, she had to be a part of it. If she didn't go, Booth was convinced she would eventually regret it. No, she just had to be a part of that team.

He looked up at the gate and he knew he had a few minutes. Booth jumped out of the line to get a newspaper and some snacks at the store nearby. He knew the airline would not have much for food or even to read.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't possess any legal rights to **__**the TV show 'Bones', its characters or any other intellectual property related to this tremendous televison series.**_

This story is my version of the season finale. 

**Chapter – Confluence**

Brennan jumped out of the cab; she had given the cabbie a wad of cash. She didn't care that she just gave him over $200 for a $30 fare. She just had to get to him before he left. She had to tell him how she really felt. She loved him and just hoped she could actually manage to say it without sobbing out of control. Her heart was beating so fast; the joy of admitting it and accepting it was overpowering.

She only hoped her contractor FBI badge would suffice to get through security. She was sprinting through the main terminal. A running person is noted by some, but a beautiful woman running in an airport is noticed by everyone, especially the TSA. She bolted through the security area, flashing her badge. She yelled, "Official FBI business". Thinking there was an incident that required some assistance, several TSA personnel followed her. She went to nearest flight monitor and started sobbing when she read Booth's Atlanta flight had not yet departed. Where was he? He wasn't in line.

In the meantime, several TSA personnel approached her, including the supervisor who detained her five years ago at Booth's hold request. She recognized him, knowing that he wasn't there to intercept her. "OK, Dr. Brennan, what's the emergency? Are you looking for Agent Booth?"

"Oh, yes, I need to talk to him. Where is he?"

Booth exited the store and saw a running woman from a distance; didn't she have enough sense to know TSA folks and other security people don't like running people in airports?

The TSA people had surrounded the woman. He wandered over and was shocked to see her. "Bones?"

He could see her talking to the lead security officer; she slowly turned around, stunned to hear his voice. Booth saw her; she never looked so beautiful, even with the red eyes and the tears running down her cheeks. She was still sobbing when she ran over to him, throwing her arms around him. He had never been hugged so hard.

"OMIGOD, you're still here! Thank you! Thank you! I wanted to see you before you left. You need to know."

Booth said, "What, baby? What do I need to know?"

Bones could hardly speak, her tears running down her cheeks. She had to hold onto Booth so tight to keep for collapsing to the floor. She barely managed to say, "I'm not going."

Booth mumbled, "Why not?"

"I've concluded my affectionate emotions for you, Booth."

"Your what? Concluded?"

"Yes, do you want me to prove it to you?"

"No, Bones, I don't."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, I want you to tell me how you _feel_, what does your heart say, Bones? Not your scientific brain. I already know how that works. I want to know what your heart says."

Booth's heart was pounding. He knew why she was here, but she still needed to be taught the matters of the heart and he loved showing her. "To help you, I'll tell you how I feel, ok?"

Brennan's concern was very obvious; her hopeful eyes betrayed her feelings. Booth was captivated. His eyes scanned her beautiful face - he was hypnotized. He nearly lost his train of thought. God, he loved her.

He placed his hands on either side of her face, she looked so angelic and Booth could see the love pouring out of her. Her eyes were filling with tears, and they started to run down her cheeks. Her hands were on his chest; she was pulling him closer as he spoke. His voice was barely above a whisper. They were so focused on each other; they did not notice the accumulating crowd.

"It's been difficult for me, these last few cases, but none more so than the Gravedigger trial. To relive our kidnappings and how I feared never seeing you again, together with my ill-timed suggestion to give us a shot, was almost unbearable. But being next to you during the trial and knowing how I feel about you also convinced me that I wanted to be near you in whatever way was best for us, not just me - us."

"Does that make any sense?"

"Yes" barely escaped her lips.

"You're my best friend and I know you better than I've known anyone in my life, even my son sometimes. I wouldn't be much of a friend if I let you stay here. You need to be a part of that dig in Indonesia."

Brennan was scared, but now for a different reason. Has he given up on moving their relationship to the next level? Did he no longer feel the same way as she does? Did he indeed move on? She knew he wasn't with Catherine any more. Was she too late? Did she lose him?

"Bones, I will always be at your side; I can't imagine being anywhere else. Is that OK?

"Yes, God, yes." She pulled herself closer to him.

Just when she thought she couldn't love him any more that she already does, he says this. Angela was right; this is a 'forever' man. She was completely lost in him; it was so overwhelming.

She knew her next words were going to be the most difficult in her life. It was at that moment she realized why she didn't go with Sully three years ago. She was consumed with Booth.

"I don't want you to go, but I know you have to. I will wait for you, here, for however long. I'm not going on that dig; it's not important to me now - you are."

"I love you, Booth; perhaps I always have, deep down. That night after we solved that subway murder, you need to know I've always believed that we are soul mates; I just did not want to admit it. You are a part of me and when you are away from me, I ache for you."

He had waited for so long to hear her say those three short words, but filled with such meaning and complexity.

Brennan could barely contain herself. It was like a weight that had been lifted from her heart, her soul. "I can't imagine my life without you in it and we are more than just partners. I want that for us. Would you be my love for the rest of our lives?"

Booth was overwhelmed; his eyes started to tear up and when Brennan saw that, she began to cry. Her voice was shaking, her crying getting more intense. Her hands were shaking, which caused her to get an even tighter grip on Booth's jacket.

She whispered, "Can you ever forgive me for the pain I've caused you?"

He hated seeing her cry. "Now that is speaking from your heart, Bones."

"Temperance Brennan, I do love you with all my heart. You are more important to me than my own life. I'm not mad at you; I should have had more patience, but I also had a lot of hope. I prayed for both, and my prayer was answered. What more could I ask? You are everything to me."

By then, well over 200 people had encircled them. You could hear the sniffs and see the smiles on every face. Nearly every person pined for such love that these two people obviously have for each other.

Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth's neck, pulling her so that she could kiss him with the passion she felt. Both of them recalled that kiss outside of the bar six years ago and the kiss under the mistletoe - this kiss however was more emotional; the thirst they had for each was unquenchable.

They had to stop, just to catch their breath. It was only then they realized they were the center of attention. A thunderous clap of over 200 pairs of hands filled the terminal. Brennan and Booth each turned red being the object of such a display.

When the crowd had seen enough and dispersed, Booth pulled Brennan around the corner near the newsstand. "I guess my note was not too successful, was it? Bones, this will be hard for both of us, but you need to go on that dig. It's too big for the world's best anthropologist to not be a part of it. If you don't go, at some point in the future, I know you will regret not going, so please go."

"I don't know how I can now", Brennan answered.

"I know, baby, but really, you need to go. I've got this commitment and it's important I try to help save lives. While deep down I know I'm not responsible for Teddy's death, I'm convinced different training would have saved him. There are so many like him out there and I feel if I can save just one, it would be worth it. Your work on this dig is important, too; think of the history you will make. I won't pretend to understand how or why, although I'm sure you will try to explain it to me.

Brennan and Booth both smiled with that remark.

"Bones, with e-mail, video hook-ups, we'll see and talk to each other regularly. It won't be the same as having dinners and solving cases, and, ya know, this."

Brennan smiled even more, knowing Booth was embarrassed about kissing in public, let alone talk of sex.

Brennan knew he was right. Still, the separation would not be easy and she started to cry again. He saw this and told her, "I am yours forever, your 'forever' man, Bones, don't ever forget that."

"I won't forget, I can't."

The gate attendant called for all passengers. He reluctantly started to release her. Brennan gradually let him go, watching him walk towards his gate. Booth yelled, "Reflecting Pool, one year from today. I love you!"

Brennan, "I love you, more than you'll ever know."

Booth yelled with a huge smile, confessed, "And Bones? One thing – there is no such thing as a 'guy hug' - just thought you should know." Brennan resisted the urge to tell him she knew that already.

Brennan replied, "Really? Well, you _are_ my inspiration for Andy Ryan."

Booth snickered, he knew it.


End file.
